YuGiOh! Waking The Heroes
by The Unseen Detective
Summary: A story me and my friend created years ago, just been in the back of my head. Five duelest get sent to the monster realm to defend against a great evil using the power of their duel monsters. Follow their adventures here.


**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Waking The Heroes**

By: The Unseen Detective

The world we live in is not the only world, it is one of few. Then with these other worlds that inhabit the universe can affect ours and people in it, and with that legends and heroes are born

_You ever stop to wonder where some of the stuff on TV or the games we play comes from? I'm sure, but personally where I'm standing I'd like it to remain the way I knew it instead of friggin' goblins tryin' to bash me. Right now you're wondering what I'm talking about, well here let me start from the beginning._

Chapter 1: The Hidden World

Footsteps could be heard in a dark hallway, steps belonging to taloned feet under a long robe. The face of the figure is that of a bird holding a book as he ran. He breathed heavilly as if he was being chased. _'This is getting worse, I must summon the heroes of legend.' _It thought. It ran to a room which was filled greatly with books, scrolls chemistry supplies and other scholarly equipment, and in the middle of the floor was a giant picture of a swirling vortex and markings on the outside. The bird-like figure lit candles around the ground picture and sat infront of it. The figure then began to speak. "Great lords of the monster realm, I beg you to bring the warriors of legend to us."

As the figure spoke the ground began to swirl. and open up showing a birdseye view of what looked like a group of teens.

_This is where me and my friends come in, watch as I introduce us._

Two teens faced eachother with machines on their arms and in between them on one side was a ninja holding a kunai and a yellow headband over it's eyes and mask and behind the ninja was a teen about sixteen wearing a black bandana with a yin-yang, blue eyes and under his right eyebrow was a horizontal scar He wore a black shirt and blue jeans _That good looking guy right there, that's me I'm Cody Danielson, I'm a pretty good duelest, my specialty are ninja cards and the icon of my deck is Ansatsu, the ninja master_. The other was another teen was behind what looked like the Dark Magician and the teen controling him was the same age with black hair wearing a blue shirt, _This guy infront of me is my best bud Devin Justin, we call him D.J. He's probably the best out of me and my friends like the King of Games himself, and it's only fitting that his deck icon be the Dark Magician himself._

On the sides of the teens were three others. One a teen with spiked black hair wearing a shirt with a sword on top of a duel monsters card _This is one of our great friends Nico Mange, he's a cool guy and a fine duelest, he fights greater with the card Sword Hunter._ A brunette haired girl wearing a yellow shirt with a petit dragon on it, _This is Jessica, she's one of the only girls who for some odd reason could stand us, and a really fine duelest even with the monsters she has, a tomboy really her cards say that all too much. Her deck pride is the Amazon Warrior._ And finally a black teen with a shaved head wearing a black wife beater. _This guy right here, is probably the only other guy I consider my greatest friend, he's Darrion Woods, and like me he's a martial arts themed duelest. His favorite card happens to be the Karate Man._

_That's me and the gang, we duel like it's a relgion, anytime, anywhere, we practically sleep with our decks and duel discs. Little did we know that it was because of this little aspect we would go on the fight of our lives for a word we thought we could only dream of. ME and DJ were in the middle of a duel at this point._

"Well Bro, looks like the time has come for you to admit I got you beat today." Cody said with a smirk. DJ only smiled lightly,

"Cody, you need to realize dude, as good as you get you'll have long way to go before you can beat me."

"We'll see that man, my move!" Cody then drew from his deck and chuckled, "Let's kick it ninja style hermano." Cody said throwing a card up, "I activate the spell card Legendary sword and give it to my main ninja Ansatsu giving him a 500 point boost bringing him up to 2200." Cody said,  
"Cody, you're still short 300 dude." Darrion said, Cody turned and yelled,

"DID I SAY I WAS DONE YET?!" Cody exclaimed and he took out another card from his hand, "I think this field is a little unbefitting of a great battle bro, let's put in some new scenery, Let's change it up with the field card SOGEN!!" Cody yelled and the field around the two became blanketed in grass. "I don't think I need to explain this to you Deej, but for the sake of tradition I will, Sogen is a field spell card that allows my warrior cards to becomes boosted by two hundred points. Making my Ansatsu 2400 points."

"Cody, that's still not enough dude!" Nico yelled. And from no where a rock flew at Nico's head hitting him square, "Look at the pretty stars..." was all he said before he fell to the ground.

"And back to it, to finish my monster buffing, I add to Ansatsu the card Black Pendant, which you already know DJ boosts up by 500 and making my ninja having a power of 2900, and way more than enough to wipe that magician off the field." Cody said with a smirk, DJ smirked as well.

"Now bro, without further ado Ansatsu strike him with--What the hell?!" Cody said looking at his monster which started to glow, as did his deck along with DJ's Dark Magician and and deck and so did their friend's cards as well.

_Without a doubt, some of the freakiest shit I've ever seen in my life and what happened next just took the entire cake!_

"Uh, guys,please tell me you're not seeing what I'm seeing." Cody said to his friends.

"I wish I could bro." Darrion said, "But I don't like to lie to friends."

The hologram of Cody's and DJ's monsters became corrupted and then just disappeared, and then their duel disks started to glow as well. Each a different color. Darrion's orange, Nico's Yellow, Jessica's green, DJ's purple, and Cody's Black. The duel disk started to change and turn into an object which covered their entire forearms, all the colors of which the glew. In the middle of the forearm cover there was a circular glass object with designs around it. "Okay...Did I smoke and someone forget to tell me?" Cody asked. His friends did not reply, mostly because what was happening then left them speechless. The whole area began to turn dark as if the sun was becoming blocked out around them, and the whole terrain around them began to disappear, even the ground under them. "Guys, guys, GUYS!!" Cody yelled as he began to fall, and his screams were soon followed by that of his friends.

_Seriously, when you see this stuff happening you think you should've seen it coming, but you never do. We fell for awhile and when we stopped falling, we probably would've perfered falling._

The five landed in the same area that the bird-like being was praying. "Phew, everyone okay?" DJ asked,

"I'm good." Nico replied.

"Me too." Jessica added,

"Ditto." Darrion chimed.

"Wait where's Cody?" DJ asked.

"Mmmph, hmph mph mm." Said a muffled voice. Everyone looked and saw that Cody was underneath all of them. and as everyone moved he sighed, "I think God doesn't like me much." He said sitting up. He then shot his eyes wide and started feeling around himself.

"Cody, what are you looking for?" Jessica asked,

"My Cards!!" Cody exclaimed, "I want to make sure they're alright." Jessica shook her head and then turned to see DJ doing the same thing. "Ah..." Cody said relieved, "Here they...NOOOOOO!!" Cody yelled.

"What, what's wrong man?" Nico asked.

"My cards, some of them are missing!!" Cody exclaimed tearing up.

"WAAAAHHHH!!" Came from another, DJ to be precise. "Yeah, my Dark Magician and god cards are missing too!!" He said wiping the tears.

"You guys are pathetic, you probably dropped them as we were falling.." Jessica said shaking her head.

"I don't know Jess," Said Nico holding his deck and searching through it, Darrion did the same. "We all had our cards in holders and they couldn't have fallen out. Jessica then went wide-eyed and searched her cards.

"Mine are missing too!" She exclaimed.

The group feverishly searched the place for their cards but nothing. "You won't find the totem's here I'm afraid." A voice said. The group looked up and then Nico exclaimed,

"AAAHHHHH!! THE BIRDS HAVE STARTED TO TALK AND NOW ARE ABOUT TO START THEIR REGIME AGAINST HUMANITY!!" He then dashed hiding behind Jessica. Jessica shook her head. Cody looked up and saw the bird figure,

"Hey, you're the Spirit of the Books. I remember you as one of the cards I got when I first started dueling." He said.

"Yeah, not that strong though." DJ added,

"Well he's a book beak man, what would you expect? Him coming out and knowing how to take anyone out?" Cody asked. The spirit then coughed slightly to get their attention but they continued. Jessica then went to the two of them and knocked them on their heads,

"SHATUP!" She yelled. Instantly the two became quiet.

"Ahem," The Sprirt said, "Alright, as I was saying, yes, I am the Spirit of the Books, and I am a creature from a game in your world, but here I am one of many excellent scholars." It said floating down to the ground in front of them.

"What do you mean "here"?" Darrion asked.

"You all are in the monster realm home to the monsters you all know so well." Spirit replied,

"What are you talking about, why are we here?" DJ asked.

"You all are part of a prophecy." spirit replied.

"A prophecy?" Cody asked, "What prophecy?" The spirit did not reply for a minute, "Hello, can you tell us what prophecy?"

The spirit turned away and mumbled,

"What was that?" Nico asked,

"I...don't know." It said,

"One more time please."

"I DON'T KNOW!!" It exclaimed.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Darrion yelled.

"I thought the prophecy was just a myth, so whenever it was studied I kind of...cut out of it." Spirit admitted.

"Oh, that's just great, and I guess you can't send us back either huh?" Nico asked.

"Hey, let's get this straight, I ain't leaving without my cards first, where are they?" Cody asked.

"Well, you see I don't know that either, but that's because you have to find them yourselves." Spirit said.

"They're scattered all over the monster realm, so you need to find them, I think I know a place we can start." Spirit said.

"Alright, let's go." DJ said.

"But first you guys need to change." Spirit said,

"Hey, what's wrong with our gear?" Darrion said looking at his clothing.

"Well, as fashionable as it may be in your world. Here it's...a bit strange."

"Oh, I see, monsters lay this place over and over, but guys who wear clothing like ours, hell alert the media!" Nico exclaimed.

"Just take these clothes please, we have to hurry."

The teens took the clothes that were given to them and later came out in their clothes. "Oh snap, this is actually pretty cool." Darrion said coming out in a full Karate gi with no sleeves. Next was Nico donned in loose armor, only a few plates and a broadsword at his side. "Sssnazzy." He said. Next was Cody, he came out in a ninja gi and his black bandana with no sleeves and a black scarf and mask which he pulled down and a straight katana across his back, "Oh HELLS YEAH!!" He said. DJ came out wearing what looked like a magicians robe with the arms a bit longer than his actual ones.

"I think I need to be resized."

"Sorry, the scriptures didn't say we had to lay our futures in the hands of children either, so you'll have to make due." The spirit said.

"Mean."

"Short."

The last to come out was Jessica, and from the way she looked she didn't want to. As she came out she was blushing at what she wore. She had a torn camo-skirt and a small tattered green shirt. "Please tell me this is a joke." She said. The spirit shook his head,

"I'm sorry, but that is the clothing of your spirit."

"I get that but...Couldn't my spirit have been a bit more...Modest?" She said trying to hide herself a bit.

"I don't know, I see no problem." Nico said with a grin squatting next to her. Jess was about to hit Nico, but someone else beat her to it. DJ had tackled Nico and then both were enveloped in a giant dust cloud. The Spirit shook his head,

"Would you all move along please, we must hurry." He said moving to a door. Nico and DJ stopped fighting and followed as did the others. But as they all left something made a book fall from the shelf and three little things came out, a yellow thing with eyes that were out in stalks, a green one with one giant eye, and a black one with a giant nose. The three looked very excited,

"Did you guys see that, the spirit summoned the ancient warriors!!" The yellow one exclaimed.

"Yeah, he must be taking them to the altar." The black one said.

"Let's go tell the master, we'll probablyget rewards!!" The green one squealed excitedly.

"Yeah, and be praised as the great guys we are, because we are..." The Yellow one said and then all three spoke in unison,

"THE THREE OJAMA BROTHERS!!" The three yelled in unison.

"C'mon let's go." And the three went out the same door.

_Okay so, so far me and the guys get dragged to some wierd place where our duel monster cards are real and we got some book bird telling us we're the key to some prophecy. Hell a few of us don't have our lisences yet and we're supposed to save this from an evil we don't even know yet?_

"Okay, so where exactly are you taking us?" DJ asked the Spirit.

"I'm taking you all to the altar of the ancients, there might be some explanation as to where you're supposed to go from there." He explained.

"Damn dude, look at this." Darrion said pointing to what looked like a village but completely run down and devoid of people.

"Yes, that has been like that ever since the general took over the town, and those who disobey him are destroyed."

"General?" Jessica asked.

"One of the dark fiends whom work for the great dark lord." Spirit said looking forward in a grim tone, "No one knows where they come from but their power is massive and destructive. Many have tried to stop them but they have all met the same end."

"My God." Jessica said covering her mouth.

"They even have the power to turn otherwise good monsters into their minions."

"How can they do that?" Nico asked,

"I don't know, but whatever they do it works greatly." He said stopping. The group stopped and looked up seeing a large stone temple with a symbol that lookes like the attribute symbol of light.

"What is this place?" Cody asked walking up to the temple.

"This is the altar of heroes, the place which is erected in rememberance of the great heroes which saved us from the darkness millenias ago." The Spirit replied walking into the temple, a few chuckles came from the boys, but those were silenced by a couple of smacks on their heads by Jessica.

The group followed the Spirit and entered the temple where it was lit by a grand number of torches seeing grand hall and five statues, two on the right and three on the left.

"GUYS LOOK!!" Nico exlaimed, "It's my Sword Hunter." Nico said pointing at one of the ones on the left. The others then looked around and found statues of their monsters as well.

"My Ansatsu."

"The Dark Magician."

"Amazon Swordswoman."

"And the Karate Man." They all looked and were surprised at the layout before them.

"These are the great heroes you were talking about?" Cody asked. The spirit nodded,

"These five were great heroes who banished the darkness to the dark realm."

"And let me guess in order for them to have done that they needed to saccrifice themselves?" DJ asked.

"Correct." The Spirit replied.

"Heya, guys. I'm looking but I'm not finding our cards anywhere." Nico said, everyone turned to see Nico climbing ontop of the statue of Sword Hunter.

"Hey, get down from there now!!" The Spirit demanded.

"Why?" Nico asked.

As he said that a brown blur flew past the others and right at Nico's face. Nico fussed with the brown blur and then fell on his back. "Okay...OWW!!" Nico yelled jumping up. The Brown blur came back down and in front of them and started growling. DJ shook his head and chuckled,

"You've got to be kidding me." He said, the brown blur was nothing but a Kuriboh. The Kuriboh floated around and still growled. Cody laughed a little bit at the fur ball. The Kuriboh got agitated and floated at Cody and started growling over and over. Cody stopped laughing but smiled he then held his hand out to the puff ball. The Kuriboh sniffed the hand nervously then after a bit he warmed up to Cody and started rubbing itself on Cody. "Wow, it likes you already." DJ said,

"Animals like me for some reason." Cody said putting the Kuriboh on his shoulder.

"Right, now if you'd all please, we must--"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!" A voice yelled. Everyone turned and saw an armored goblin with a club,

"Hah, here you are." It said, Cody laughed alittle bit,

"Wow, a single goblin, oh god I'm so scared now." He chuckled. Then DJ tapped him on his shoulder,

"What man." DJ then pointed out side. Cody looked outside and saw a vast number of goblins.

"There's a reason it's called the Goblin Attack Force man." DJ said.

Everyone became worried. "Yes,we're bound to get a big reward now." The Goblin said sadistically. DJ stepped forward and pulled back his sleeves, "Alright guys, let me show you how it's done..." DJ stood there for a minute as more came in. He then turned to the others with a sheepish grin, "Uh...Help."

_So much for the big bad leader huh?_

From out of DJ's side Cody dashed and rushed at one of the goblins with a combination attack with several fist strikes and kicks to the sternem. Cody finished with a strike to the face of the goblin. Cody smiled but as he looked at the goblin only an annoyed face looked back at him. "Uh...Hi?" The Goblin then struck cody sending him flying and stopping as he hit a pillar. "SERIOUSLY OWWWWWW!!" Cody yowled.

"Big mistake buddy." Nico yelled going after a goblin with his sword. Darrion followed suit by striking a near one with a flying side kick. Nico was struck with a club to his chest and flew back, as was Darrion like a baseball. They both flew back landing on top of Cody,

"What did I do god? What did I do to deserve asses in my face?" Cody yelled out.

Jessica went for another with a stick she found, but she was swatted away in the face. Seeing that caused a break inside DJ, "How dare you..." His eyes began to glow darkly, and his robe began to flutter as if a strong wind was blowing. His arms lifted and his hands were glowing like his eyes. "DARK HOLE!!" And from his arms shot out two dark spheres that collided in the air and turned into a giant swirling vortex. Everything began moving to the vortex being sucked in. Everyone except DJ had to cling to something to stay where they were.

As the last goblin disapeared along with a majority of the temple, all left was the group, Spirit of the Books and Kuriboh.

_Note to self, never piss DJ off._

DJ collapsed to the ground; possibly from exhaustion from the dark hole he had created. Cody and the others went to DJ to see if he was alright. "DJ, are you okay?" Jessica asked lifting him up. DJ breathed heavily but nodded,

"Okay, if that wasn't the weirdest thing in the world, could someone tell me what is?" Darrion said.

"It must be because you all are not part of this world originally you must have gained something as you all crossed over." The Spirit said to the group. From nowhere they all heard clapping. They looked up and infront of them was a figure dressed like a jester except for the weird bell hat.

"Wow, that was fun to see, could you do it again?" The figure asked raising it's head.

"You must be shitting me." Nico said as they saw the figure.

"It's Sagi, the Dark Clown!" Cody yelled.

"Oh wow, you guys already know me? That's not fair, I don't know you...yet." He said in a devilish tone. He pulled out several knives, but that just didn't stop there, marching was heard, and outside everyone saw that more goblins appeared, but these goblins were better armored and had better weapons. These were the Elite Goblin Attack Force,

"Umm...DJ," Jessica said, "You think you can make another were one of those dark holes?"

"I wish I could, but that one alone wiped me out." DJ replied. Sagi looked straight out and saw Jessica and started to cackle,

"Oooh, you are very pretty, would you like to play with me?" He asked Jessica.

Jessica shuddered and replied,

"Not on your pathetic clown life."

"Aww..." Sagi said, "That's too bad, now you must die." He said cheerfully holding his knives out. Cody took out his Katana and stood infront of Jessica,

"Why not try to get past me first Bobo." He said angrily. Sagi laughed.

"Kyuk, kyuk, kyuk." He cackled, "Why do that when she's already right here?" Sagi said moving to the side and Jessica appeared with Sagi holding her. Everyone turned to see if she was still there, but she had disappeared,

"How did you--?" Darrion asked,

"This is my land new comer, I can do what I can, especially when I have the power of monster swap!" He exclaimed. "And guess who I swapped this little cup cake with?" He said menacingly. Everyone gulped, and right infront of them appeared the Elite goblins.

"Why is everyone against us?!" Nico said running out of the way of a Goblin.

A battle ensued with the guys not doing very well. Sagi held onto Jessica and laughed. "Well, this is very fun, don't you?" He said holding a knife at her face. Jesica struggled trying to get free.

"Let. Me. GO!" She said, but as she struggled she ended up cutting herself by Sagi's knife. The blood trickled down and Sagi laughed,

"Aww, look what you did." He said happily. Except the one who saw the cut wasn't just them two, DJ saw it as well. He became enraged,

"RRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!" His whole began glowing now, but a dark purple, and the epicenter of the glow came from his arm, where the object was. It glew brighter and the attribute symbol of dark appeared.

"Spirit Aquired." A voice said from the object, and shot from it. DJ caught it in his hand, he brought his spread his legs and held his hand out at his side. The thing he held was a card, the Dark Magician.

"Spirit...AWAKEN!!" DJ yelled shooting the card back into the object.

"Spirit Unleashed." The object on his arm said. Around DJ his body was enveloped in a purple glow covering him entirely.

Inside the glow DJ began to change, his robe changed color and tightened around his limbs and were covered by purple armor with lines that swirled at the joints, a staff appeared in his hands and finally his face changed and a helmet appeared on his head, and he took the card pose.

"DARK MAGICIAN!!" DJ yelled as his transformation finished.

Sagi saw this and it probably was the only time he didn't laugh,

"No...It can't be." He said dropping Jessica and disappearing, "I must tell the lord."

Dark Magician smiled as he saw all the Goblins around him. He held his staff out and yelled.

"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!!" And from his staff dark balls of energy shot out striking the goblins one by one. All of the Goblins disappeared, but Dark Magician launched off another by mistake or that he didn't realize that the goblins were gone. The blast however shot in the direction of a pillar which when hit began to fall, and under the pillar as it fell in it's trajectory was Cody. Cody was frozen in is steps as it fell, and was too late as it hit the ground in a giant crash everyone looked on in horror as the dust settled and no Cody was found, Jessica began to cry, Darrion and Nico stood speechless. Dark MAgician came to his senses and saw what he did. He hit the ground looking at the wreckage and then tears formed in his eyes.

"CODYYYYY!!" Dark Magician yelled slaming the ground.

To Be Continued.

_Man talk about a day huh? First we all get whisked away into a dimension where we're greeted by monsters of a game, and now I'm probably a pancake. Talk about a rough day. Well, to find out what happened stay tuned for the next...Yu-Gi-Oh! Waking the Heroes._


End file.
